


Lifting Your Disarmed Opponent's Chin Slightly With the Business End of Your Weapon

by TheLordGreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Knife Play, Power Play, Rough Sex, Wordcount: 100, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: The trope where a character in a fight scene does the: *lifting their disarmed opponent’s chin slightly with the business end of their weapon*. Except you know. Not a fight.





	Lifting Your Disarmed Opponent's Chin Slightly With the Business End of Your Weapon

One moment, Bellatrix was lifting Alecto’s chin slightly with the business end of their knife. The knife pressed against Alecto’s throat, but only enough for a single drop of blood to bead. A clear threat, and Alecto barely dared to breathe. The knife left Alecto’s throat only to trace along her body, cutting off her clothes and leaving behind scratches. 

The next moment, they were fucking. It was hard and fast and brutal and everything they both wanted.

And afterwards, when they cleansed themselves and ate and took care of each other, Alecto said, “I hope you’re ready for payback.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Come say hi to me on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
